Arigatou, Ichigo
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: "Seandainya aku lepas kendali seperti yang barusan kulakukan, saat itulah aku ingin kau menghentikanku, Ichigo." Timeline : Bleach Movie 3. A Fic for Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month. Didedikasikan untuk mss dhyta.


**Summary** **:** Seandainya aku lepas kendali seperti yang barusan kulakukan, saat itulah aku ingin kau menghentikanku, Ichigo.

**Timeline :** Bleach Movie 3 ; Fade to Black, setelah pertarungan antara Ichigo dan Dark Rukia.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach milik Tite Kubo dan saya enggak mau repot-repot menggantikannya.

* * *

Ada satu hal yang sangat kutakuti setelah melalui semua kejadian ini.

Dilupakan oleh orang yang kuanggap berharga dan melupakan segalanya.

Karena itulah yang menjadi benang merah diantara kami saat segalanya terasa jauh dan hampir hilang, kenangan yang berharga.

* * *

**A Fic for Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month**

Didedikasikan untuk** mss dhyta.**

**:: Arigatou, Ichigo ::**

_Sorayuki Nichan_

* * *

Langit Soul Society tampak gelap. Semua porak-poranda. Cairan putih kental yang mengering tampak di semua tempat di Seireitei, tanah yang diperuntukan khusus untuk para shinigami. Hujan deras mengguyur Seireitei, seakan mencoba menghapus semua jejak pertempuran dan kekacauan hebat yang tadi mengguncang tanah damai para shinigami ini.

Ichigo memapah Rukia yang masih setengah sadar dengan bahunya. Pelan-pelan Ichigo menyandarkan tubuh Rukia di sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempat pertempurannya dengan sisi lain dari diri Rukia barusan.

Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengerti. Semua berlangsung dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja orang-orang melupakan tentang dirinya. Soul Society hampir saja musnah. Dan satu yang sangat dibenci Ichigo dari semua kejadian itu adalah, Rukia hampir saja melupakan keberadaannya.

Dengan cemas, Ichigo meletakkan salah satu punggung tangannya di dahi Rukia. Dingin. Suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis dari biasanya. Wajahnya pun tampak lebih pucat dan terlihat lelah. Entah kenapa setelah kematian Homura dan Shizuku tiba-tiba saja Rukia tak sadarkan diri seperti sekarang.

"Rukia…"

Hanya itu kata yang sedari tadi meluncur dari mulut Ichigo. Khawatir, panik dan cemas. Hanya itulah yang ada di benaknya sekarang ini.

"Kurosaki-san…"

Ichigo menoleh, sadar bahwa panggilan itu ditujukan padanya. Dan benar saja, dari arah kejauhan tampak seorangwanita lembut, berambut hitam panjang dengan kepang satu ke arah depan. "Ya, Unohana-taichou?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Apa kau terluka? Boleh aku memeriksamu?" tanya wanita yang dipanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan Unohana-taichou itu. Matanya tertuju pada beberapa luka di dahi dan tangan Ichigo yang mengeluarkan darah.

Ichigo menggeleng lemah, "Tolong Anda periksa saja Rukia," pinta Ichigo seraya menoleh ke arah Rukia yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Unohana tersenyum, dia mengagguk kemudian mulai memeriksa gadis Kuchiki itu. Ichigo mundur dari tempatnya semula, bermaksud memberikan tempat dan posisi yang lebih nyaman bagi Unohana-taichou, kekhawatiran masih tersirat di sorot matanya ketika memandang Rukia.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo singkat setelah Unohana selesai memeriksa Rukia. Unohana tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan pemuda berambut oranye yang telah berusaha keras demi melindungi Soul Society dan orang yang dianggapnya berharga ini.

"Tenanglah Kurosaki, Kuchiki hanya tertidur karena kelelahan," jawab Unohana lembut, matanya menangkap ekspresi lega dari pemuda berambut mencolok itu.

Ichigo bangkit dari posisiya barusan, menyamai posisi Unohana yang segera bangkit dan berdiri sesaat setelah memeriksa Rukia. Dia menunduk seraya berkata, "Terima kasih Unohana-taichou."

Wanita lembut itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, dengan shunpo dia meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia untuk menyembuhkan penduduk Soul Society yang lain.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis, tangannya mengelus pelan kepala Rukia yang basah karena hujan yang mengguyur sesaat setelah Homura dan Shizuku meninggal, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Rukia."

* * *

"Kurosaki…" Byakuya berjalan mendekat dengan tenang ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia yang tengah tertidur.

Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati pria tampan dengan ekspresi dingin yang sempat dikalahkannya ketika eksekusi Rukia dahulu. Wajah pria tampan yang menjabat sebagai kapten divisi enam itu tampak tenang, dia memperhatikan adik iparnya yang kini tengah tertidur.

"Bisa kau bawa Rukia ke kediamanku?" pinta pria ber-kenseikan itu. Ichigo menautkan kedua alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Byakuya, tapi dia tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan masalah ini.

Ichigo mengagguk dan menggendong tubuh Rukia di punggunnya dengan kedua tangan, "Baik, akan ku bawa Rukia ke kediamanmu," jawab Ichigo yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki," ucap Byakuya datar. Ichigo yang mendengarnya pun hanya membalas ucapan itu dengan anggukan.

* * *

Ichigo bershunpo dengan tenang, tidak ingin membuat gadis shinigami yang saat ini tengah berada di punggungnya ini terbangun, tetapi sepertinya usaha untuk tidak membuat gadis itu terbangun sia-sia.

"I-Ichigo…"

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Rukia yang tengah membuka matanya perlahan, "Hai pendek, kau tambah berat ya?" ejek Ichigo sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Kau bisa turunkan aku sekarang kalau kau merasa keberatan, jeruk!" balas Rukia yang kini tengah memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Ichigo tidak membalas perkataan Rukia, dia hanya mendengus kesal dan sedikit tertawa.

Hening. Tak terdengar percakapan apa-apa lagi antara keduanya setelah adu mulut singkat tadi. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka msing-masing, sampai pada saat Rukia memecahkan keheningan dengan percakapan yang sedikit serius.

"Ichigo…" panggil rukia pelan.

"Hn?"

"Aku punya satu permintaan padamu," Rukia berkata dengan sangat lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar, kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan singkat, "Apa itu?"

Kini giliran Rukia yang terdiam, dengan wajah sedih dia berkata, "Seandainya… aku lepas kendali seperti yang barusan kulakukan, saat itulah aku ingin kau menghentikanku, Ichigo," kata Rukia seraya membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam mendengar permintaan Rukia barusan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian tersenyum, "Ya… tentu saja, midget!" jawabnya setelah kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kediaman keluarga Kuchiki.

Rukia yang mendengar jawaban Ichigo itu tersenyum dan berkata pelan, "Arigatou, Ichigo… kau telah menyelamatkanku lagi."

Kalian tahu? Terkadang kita mempunyai suatu hubungan dengan orang lain yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Kalian saling melengkapi, saling menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Kau akan merasa cemas, takut dan gelisah saat orang itu terluka atau jauh dari hadapanmu, tetapi kau seakan tak peduli saat dia berada di dekatmu. Kalian tertawa bersama, kalian menangis bersama dan kalian saling mengisi satu sama lain. Ada sesuatu yang terasa sangat 'hangat' hadir dalam hatimu saat kau berada di dekatnya. Sesuatu yang susah untuk diungkapkan, tetapi satu yang kutahu, sesederhana apapun hubungan itu pasti ada ikatan erat yang akan menghubungkanmu dengan orang itu. Benang merah yang tak akan pernah putus, ya… sama seperti aku dan Rukia.

**:: OWARI ::

* * *

**

(A/N)

Kata-kata yang terakhir itu menggunakan Ichigo`s POV. Saya hanya mencoba mendiskripsikan hubungan antara Ichigo dan Rukia yang sederhana dan apa adanya. Mereka benar-benar saling terhubung satu sama lain, saya ingat satu scene di Bleach Movie 3, di mana Ichigo berhasil mengetahui di mana Rukia berada hanya dengan merasakan reiatsu yang sangat tipis dan tidak bisa dirasakan oleh orang lain itu.

Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk **mss dhyta**, author sesama pecinta IchiRuki pertama yang pernah bertemu langsung dengan saya saat ada event jepang di sekolahnya. Author yang mengenalkan saya pada Bleach Movie 3 yang kaset (bajakan) nya dijual di salah satu bazaar saat event berlangsung, ehehehe~ :). Huhuhu… saya nggak pernah lupa perjumpaan saya sama mss waktu itu, hiks… *malah curhat*

Soal pemilihan pairing, sudah pasti kan karena mss suka IchiRuki dan saya juga~ XD


End file.
